A Gleeful Fantasy: Worlds Collide
by Rikku-Gleeks-Out
Summary: In witch Rikku is bored and talks her friends into going on another adventure to find other worlds. Parody, crack fic, not serious fic, just for fun, Harry Potter, Glee, Final Fantasy. Purposely OOC and Corny. Account Inactive
1. In Which Rikku Has An Idea

****A/N:**** This is a new series written just for fun. It's not meant to be serious.

****Disclaimer**: **I do not own the characters of Final Fantasy.I do not own the characters from Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to Mrs. J.K Rowling. I do not own the characters of Glee. I also do not own the characters to any other fandoms mentioned.

**Summery: **What do we get when we cross a bunch of fandoms? A whole lot of crazy stuff, that's what.

Mix 1 Harry Potter with 1 Final Fantasy, throw in a pinch of Glee, and you get, a big mess... no, really, you get this fic. This is born out of complete boredom and absolute writer's block. I hope writing something as crazy and fun as this will help me to write more often.

In case it's not clear, this is a crack fic. And it will be overly OOC, most likely and very corny. A parody of sorts. Fandoms to probably show up, FINAL FANTASY, GLEE, HARRY POTTER, and possibly more. It will be a chaptered fic, but it will probably have short and sweet chapters. Did I mention this IS NOT a serious fic? Just fun. If you like it, review please and I'll keep the insanity going.

****Rating:**** T

****Author:** **Rikku-Gleeks-Out (Formally known as Al-behd-Rikku)

****Warnings: ** **Slash or Yaoi in the form of many couples. Yuri or femslash as well. That means gay, people. Turn back if that isn't your thing.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: In Which Rikku Has An Idea<p>

In the land of Spira things were more then they seemed. Except for a small group of people. They used to have grand adventures, though now they are caught in a boring, repetitive, mundane kind of living.

Rikku felt bored. Ever since saving the world for the second time, it seemed like nothing happened anymore. It wasn't like she wanted the world to be in danger again; she just wanted something to do other then going to Blitzball games every now and again. The blond Al-Bhed decided to do something about her problem. She left the hut she shared with her cousin and went to the temple she knew Yuna always visited at 3 o'clock exactly. Sure enough, the brunette stood near the statue of her father.

"Yuna, we need to get out more often. We need to do stuff. Don't you miss wearing different dresspheres and summoning your aeons?"

"What are you saying?" Yuna asked her cousin, trying to understand. At the moment she was in her normal every day outfit. A white top, with a long blue skirt, with star shapes adorned on it. The very same outfit she wore in her first adventure. She did miss wearing the different dresspheres, though. Having different abilities always handy was... well, it was handy.

"I'm going to find a way to another world. Are you in?"

This caused the x-summoner to pause, before she blinked away her confusion. "Well, I guess Tidus came from another time, why can't there be other worlds, too? Lets find another world."

"Yay, another adventure!" They grinned cheerfully at their plan.

They walked over to Lulu and Wakka's hut.

"Hey you guys, we're going hunting for more worlds. Are you in?" Rikku asked.

The couple looked up and then looked at each other. Each looked down at their baby Vidina and then stood up. "Yeah, but what about the baby?" Lulu asked. "He's too small for a complicated journey."

Yuna put her hands on her hips and thought long and hard. "You can leave Vidina with Uncle Cid."

"Cid?" Rikku, Lulu and Wakka said together, their eyes wide.

"Why not?" Yuna smiled. "He deserves another chance at raising a normal... I mean..." She laughed nervously and then backed away from her cousin. "Not that you're not normal, Rikku..."

Rikku struck a pose and then stuck her tongue out at Yuna. "I'm completely normal." She did a twirl and became so dizzy that she fell on her butt. "Ouch."

They all laughed at her, even the baby.

* * *

><p>So they ended up leaving Vidina with Cid after all. He was overjoyed to have such a bundle of joy. Lulu and Wakka said goodbye, promising they would come back for him when he was old enough for journeys such as the ones they were used to.<p>

"Who else should we invite to come along?" Rikku asked.

"Nobody, at this rate, there will be too many characters to keep track of," Wakka said in a wise voice.

"What?" Rikku, Lulu and Yuna said at the same time.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure why I said that."

"Never mind," Lulu said as she nudged her husband. "Let's just go find this other world of yours Rikku."

* * *

><p>"I've found a magic scroll," Rikku said. She gave it to the mage of their group. "Does it mean we can open up portals?"<p>

"It is a travel across dimension spell."

She waved her Cactus doll around, muttering a few words. Nothing happened. "I suppose we need more power then I have."

"How do we find more power?" The Al-Bhed asked.

"What are you talking about? We all have power," Lulu said with a chuckle. "Yuna is a summoner, you are very good at mixing potions and Wakka... Wakka... he can do a lot with his balls."

Rikku and Yuna giggled.

"I mean his Blitzballs, you childish babies."

So with Lulu's instruction, the four gathered hands, the scroll laying open between them. "Now we say the words."

"OPEN SESAME!" They shouted. Lulu's cactus doll did a little dance by her feet.

A big black blob opened in front of them. It looked like a portal.

"SWEEET," Rikku cheered. "We opened a portal. But where does it go?"

"I feel like we're messing with more then we should be able to," Yuna said, the one for caution.

"Ah, who cares. It's boring now that our stories are over," Wakka said.

"What are you talking about, you strange husband of mine?" Lulu made her cactus hit the redhead in the back of his feet. It did not harm him, though it did tickle.

"Ahh haha, stop, I'm sorry. Sometimes I'm over come with a desire to say words that are not my own!"

"So you're crazy?" Yuna asked.

"Obviously." Wakka answered.

((Okay, so this is the intro... It's a sign of real insanity that I enjoyed writing this. Please review.))


	2. In Which Rikku and Yuna Meet a Man in a

**Chapter Two: In Which Rikku and Yuna Meet a Man in a Dress**

"Who should walk through the portal first?" Rikku asked. She walked up to the black mass and dipped her pinky into it. She shivered as her whole body seemed to vibrate. "Oh man, they should learn how to bottle these black blob things and put them in coffees." The blond felt competely refreshed, alive and awake like she had never before.

Lulu looked at her and shrugged her shoulders, thinking "why not" as she too repeated the Al-Bhed's actions.

"Ohh, that's better then when Wa-"

"Do not finish that sentence, this story is only rated T." Wakka pushed his wife away from the black blob, his cheeks matching the color of his hair.

The girls chose to ignore his weird outburst. The blitzball player had obviously taken too many balls to the head.

"As for who goes through the portal-" Yuna paused. She put her hands on her hips and glared at Lulu and Rikku. Both were still shivering. "For crying out loud. It can't be that good."

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Rikku shouted. "It feels like I'm finally alive. I could kiss you Lulu. You're so pretty."

Wakka slapped himself in the face, dragging his hand over his eyes and down to his chin. "The portal has made them drunk."

Yuna and Wakka stood side by side, each sighing and shaking their heads at the antics of their companions. Lulu, who usually had a very serious attitude, was jumping up and down with Rikku, both singing some kind of song about magic and kissing girls.

"I kissed a girl and it felt like magic... I liked it!" Rikku tried to kiss Lulu, though Wakka butted the blond out of the way.

"Hey, she's still my wife, you... drunk person."

It took quite a while to calm Lulu and Rikku down. Yuna also eventually tested the portal, though it did not affect her in the same way. She wondered if her aeons protected her. The group set in a circle, cross legged.

"You okay?"

"Fine." Lulu couldn't meet Wakka's eyes. She was embarrassed. Rikku on the other hand didn't see the problem, probably because she always acted hyper and strange.

"Should we try the portal again?" Yuna asked.

"Won't it make us go loopy again? I think it's fun being a little bit crazy, though miss serious pants over there is messing the experience up by being a big baby about it."

"I am not a baby!" Lulu exploded.

* * *

><p>Wakka decided this was too much adventure for them for one day and he and Lulu went home, leaving a pouting Rikku, and a sighing Yuna.<p>

"Having an adventure isn't as fun with only two people."

Yuna patted her friend's shoulder. "I know. But at least we won't hear Wakka talking about weird stuff anymore. He makes it seem like someone is watching over us."

Taking a leap of fayth, and an actual leap, the two jumped toward the portal, _wooshing_ through it. They lost their breath as time and space seemed to stop. Rikku failed around, looking like a fish on land. Yuna looked more graceful. They seemed to be on some sort of time line. Words and dates flashed all around them in white. The background around them was as black as coal.

Rikku, feeling scared grabbed Yuna's arm, and then not meaning to, she grabbed a word floating next to them. Actual being able to get a grip on it. Their eyes widened, when with a _sqweep, _they were tumbling from the sky, hitting the ground hard.

"Ouch."

"Yeah," Yuna agreed. "Where are we? What did you grab?"

Rikku held up her hand. In it was a small wooden charm of some sort. On the charm was the word "hogworts."

"What is a hogwort?"

"Beats me." Rikku stood up, and then helped her cousin off the ground. They dusted their bodies off, in the process looking for broken bones.

"Look." Suddenly before them loomed a huge castle. Surrounding the castle was a black lake. The image shivered and sparked, like it wasn't really there or there was something trying to hide the castle from view.

"Is that Hogwarts? What's with the shimmering thing around it?" Yuna walked up to where the shimmer started and touched it. Her hand went right through.

"It's a cloaking device!" Rikku said, happy she figured out something before Yuna did.

_Come in Yuna, do you read? Over._

Yuna looked down at her wrist communicator and smiled. "We can still communicate."

Rikku grabbed Yuna's wrist, ignoring her own communicator. "Lulu! We made it to Hogwarts!"

_What's a hogwort?_

"We don't know, but we think it is a castle behind a cloaking device," Yuna said, pulling her wrist away from her nutty cousin. "Also we passed through space and time."

There was silence for a long while.

_Are you sure? I was afraid our spell backfired once we found the portal made Rikku and I drunk._

"I'm sure Rikku is still a little tipsie, but yes, we made it to another world."

The communicator went silent as a huge voice boomed in their ears.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. We have been expecting you."

Through the shimmering cloak, a man stepped. He had a long white beard and he wore funny clothes. It seemed he was wearing some kind of dress. On his head set a tall pointy hat.

"I am Albus Dumbledore."

"But you're dead!" Rikku blurted. She pressed a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry, I have no idea why I said that."

Albus smiled. "You're a fan of the canon, I see?"

Yuna blinked. "Excuse me?" Both looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Not a clue." The guy in a dress walked over to them and held his hands out. "Miss Rikku Highwind and Yuna Stevens I presume."

"Yes," they answered warily.

"Why are you in a dress?" Rikku asked.

He barked a laugh. "It's a wizard's cloak. All wizards wear these, and witches too."

"So it could still be classified as a dress since the girls wear them as well?"

"Rikku hush."

"Sorry."


End file.
